Deciever
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Spoilers for chapter forty-eight. Since he could remember, Renzo had been told of his elder brother's sacrifice. "Renzo…our eldest brother, Take, died…protecting you and Bon. He saved your life. You must live in a way that would make him proud." Why had Renzo become a Illuminati spy when he was thought to be someone far different?


_Deceiver_

Shima Renzo continued to stare at Izumo's unconscious face as her droplets of blood trickled onto the ground. _I didn't mean to do that. _The young man thought of how he had stabbed the young girl through the chest to prevent her escape. _Oh well. _Renzo knew that Izumo would live. _After all, she is… _Before he could finish that thought however, Takara appeared before him, standing.

"You are the Illuminati spy?" Renzo couldn't help himself; he smirked. _So now they know. _He had lived with the Exwires of True Cross Academy for four months now; unfortunately for him, he hadn't been able to gather any important information about his organization's enemies. _Going to school was a waste of my time. _Renzo thought of the people who had thought of him as their friend. For a moment guilt ensnared him. Then it was replaced by frustration and anger. _Now they will know who I truly am! _Renzo knew that Suguro, Miwa, Moriyama, and Izumo thought of him as a pink-headed lazy-assed prevent. They thought of him as uncool and weak. Even Okumura, the spawn of Satan and the least emotionally controlled, thought of him as a knuckleheaded idiot whose only interest was what was in a girl's pants. _How wrong they were._

Since he could remember, Renzo had been told of his elder brother's sacrifice. _"Renzo…our eldest brother, Take, died…protecting you and Bon. He saved your life. You must live in a way that would make him proud." _Every day he had prayed to a stranger's grave. Young as he was, Renzo knew that it wouldn't be wise to speak of what he truly thought of his eldest brother. _My brother was a fool. He should have lived. _Remembering to honor the family and of Myodha was instilled in him from the moment he was born. The child he had been had wanted to honor his family, but as he grew older, he realized that he wanted something _more _in life. _There has to be more to life to life than this temple and becoming an exorcist, _Renzo had thought three years ago. Although it was expected of him, Renzo didn't want to become a monk or an exorcist. He wanted to carve his own path. _"This staff is mine. Since you are a Shima man now, I give it to you." _But fate had other plans. Renzo had decided to run away from home. He had made it to Tokyo when a strange person approached him.

He had been told about secrets that he only knew himself. He was told about the darkness awakening in his heart. _"Come with the Illuminati. We'll get rid of the hideous Myodha and their teachings of family and honor. You'll get to carve your own path, just as you want. You will be _different_ than the brothers you have or of any Shima before you! Say the word…and you'll be want you always wanted to be." _Renzo had told Suguro and Miwa that he had been ill that day, and they had believed him. The two honor-bound monks went to True Cross Academy, where Renzo was told to _"watch everything, especially Kamiki Izumo." _He had pretended to have a crush on Izumo since meeting the mysterious girl, and no one had questioned him. In middle school, it was known that Shima Renzo was a self-styled ladies' man. Renzo even dyed his hair pink to make his rebellion from his family realistic. _I can't wait to get rid of this disgusting dye. _Shima Renzo knew what the most-asked question would be when everyone found out the truth – especially from Okumura, Satan's spawn. _Why?_

_ I joined the Illuminati because I felt that I belonged there. There are no rules. I'm not bound my blood or honor. I can be what I want to be. A destroyer. A deceiver. An oath-breaker. _

As Shima Renzo carried Izumo on his shoulder, he thought of something Miwa had said to him. _"You gutless coward!" I'm not a coward, Miwa. I was a lost boy who found his way. I will carve my own path for the Shima family. _

"You see, Take? I'll create a stain on the family name so big no one will remember you. The youngest son will outdo the eldest." Renzo smiled. "And I will enjoy it."


End file.
